Chapter 203
Chapter 203 is titled "Crocish". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 18: "Propose One More Time to the Darling Octopako" Hatchan is reminiscing on his failed love life and the possibility it could be rekindled. Short Summary Crocodile enters the royal crypt and asks Miss All Sunday about the ancient weapon Pluton but she pretends that only history is written on the stone. Disappointed and angry that she is lying, Crocodile attacks her. Meanwhile Vivi has discovered where the hidden bomb is. Long Summary As Miss All Sunday reads through the poneglyph, she shows frustration that just this is everything this country is hiding. Crocodile then arrives, praising the fact the poneglyph was well hidden. Crocodile tells Miss All Sunday to read the poneglyph aloud, which she does, reading aloud many facts about Alabasta's history. Crocodile interrupts her, telling her he is disinterested in the country's history and he only wants to know where the location of Pluton is. Miss All Sunday tells Crocodile that there is no mention of Pluton on the poneglyph, much to the Shichibukai's disappointment, however he mentions that he will now dispose of Miss All Sunday, telling her she was more than a capable partner. Crocodile comments that their 4-year arrangement has ended, as she had lead him to the poneglyph as promised, saying she has been an incredibly useful woman whose contributions to Baroque Works are invaluable. As Crocodile tells Miss All Sunday she failed him for not giving him any information on Pluton, he attacks her, which she barely dodges. Miss All Sunday, revealing she was waiting for Crocodile to resort to this, pulls out a container of water from her coat, fully aware of his weakness. Before she could pour the water on Crocodile, he turns into sand and dodges, appearing behind Miss All Sunday and impaling her with his hook. As Miss All Sunday falls to the ground injured, Crocodile tells her he forgives her, stating he never trusted anyone from the beginning. Crocodile states he is aware that Pluton exists due to Cobra's reaction upon him mentioning the name, realizing he can find it without needing the poneglyphs. There is a rumble in the underground chamber, as Crocodile comments it is too soon for the bomb to explode. Cobra reveals he moved a small pillar to prepare to bring the entire chamber down, wishing to take Crocodile down along with himself. Crocodile, praising his motives, tells him that he can escape due to his Devil Fruit powers, and begins to laugh over the fact that in 3 minutes all his problems will be dealt with and he can take over Alabasta. Back on the surface, Vivi trips and falls while she desperately runs around to search for the cannon. Ignoring her leg injury, she tries to think of where the bomb would be with 2 minutes left. As Usopp is hit by a stray bullet from a royal army member, he retaliates with his Smoke Star while Vivi manages to figure out where the cannon is located. Usopp, trusting her judgment, fires his Red Snake Star, which appears as a red flare to alert the other Straw Hats to their location. Luffy wakes up, having taken a short nap, and finds the hidden staircase, knowing he is close to Crocodile. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Miss All Sunday can read the text on the poneglyph. *The poneglyph does not have any information regarding Pluton, just the history of Alabasta. *Crocodile betrays Miss All Sunday, impaling her with his hook after her failed assault using a hidden container of water in her coat. *Cobra arranges for the underground chamber to be buried in rubble, attempting to bury Crocodile along with himself, however Crocodile mentions he can easily escape due to his Suna Suna no Mi powers. *Vivi figures out the location of the bomb. *Time until the explosion: 2 minutes. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 203 it:Capitolo 203 Category:Volume 22